Siesta Numero Dos: Party
by Goddamtea
Summary: Shera's POV. Cid and Shera at a party. CId's drunk, something happens, Shera gets confused. Cid x Shera! Simple Summary, please R & R!


AN: Ok, here is Siesta Numero Dos!

Disclaimer

I don't own Cid or Shera and the name Smith is just a random second name i used for some random guy...

AN: I recommend you read to get some background info on the story

OK! In Siesta Numero Dos, i wanted Shera to be a strong character (personality wise)because she's not so strong in the game. It's set in a hotel and it's one of the rocket engineer's birthdays (that's where Smith comes in). EVeryone has been drinking and there was a drinking competetion (i got the drinking competition idea from another fanfic, the one where Barret wins loads of money, sorry to the author because i have used the same idea!) I think i messed up the end a bit, but i suppose it's ok. It's also from Shera's POV. The part after the 000s is where i'm speaking in a talk show voice! Hee! Don't ask me why i put that in, i just did! It is rated 'T' for Cid's wonderfully colourful language and the bit about the...well, i'll just let you read now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siesta Numero Dos

Party

Everyone laughed as Cid hiccupped. Ok, Ok, he'd won the drinking competition.

'Come on, Cid, sit down' I smiled and dragged him into a chair. I handed him a tablet and a glass of water.

'Have this, it'll stop you from having the worst hangover in history' He took the tablet and water and downed them.

'Oh, and have this, it'll stop you from having major liver damage' I handed him a potion. Yeah, I had to look after him…not that I minded much…

'Fuck, you're one pretty lookin gal' Cid grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

'Hmm, and you're one drunk bastard' I smiled.

Smith was still recording everyone with his new video camera.

'What the fuck is Smith doin with that recorder thing?' Cid gulped down the potion.

'Well, I'd assume he was recording people' I pulled up a chair next to him.

'C'mere a minute' Cid motioned to the other side of his chair.

'I'm fine here thinks, Cid' I sighed. He was such an idiot when he was drunk…well; he was such an idiot anyway…

'No, just a minute' again he motioned to the other side of him. I sighed again and got up. As I crossed in front of Cid, he staggered out of his chair. His normally bright blue eyes were drunk and hazy. It all happened quickly. Cid had grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, and before I knew it, I had his tongue inside my mouth. I choked with shock. He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist. I was stuck, Cid was too strong. Something flashed in the corner of my eyes; it was Smith and his camcorder, great. Cid pulled me even closer to him. I was confused and shocked; it had caught me by surprise. I mean, of course I liked him, but surely it was one-sided, he could never like me.

He groaned into my mouth as a felt his groin press against mine. Ok, it had gone too far. I put my hands round his face and pushed him away as hard as I could. I was completely breathless, confused and annoyed. How could Smith get that on tape? What was Cid thinking? Does he like me? No, No. Don't jump to conclusions, he was drunk and he didn't mean it. He'll have forgotten it by tomorrow, I ran back to my room, tears in my eyes.

I was awoken by a knock on the door, I glanced at the clock. 7:30 what lunatic gets up this early after a night of partying? I groaned inwardly and thought it best to answer the door; I didn't want to keep the lunatic waiting. I got a shock when I saw Cid standing there, scratching his head. I frowned slightly.

'Do you know what time it is?'

'Er, yeah, do you mind if I come in?' he asked looking down at the floor.

Ok, what did he want? Shouldn't he have forgotten? He drank too much. I opened the door more and let him in. He went and stood by the table, was he nervous? No…not Cid Highwind. I poured water into the kettle and clicked it on. I motioned to a seat so he sat down.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' I kept my voice casual, it'd probably be best not to bring the subject up.

'About last night…' he started. Ok, I didn't need to bring it up; Cid had done that for me.

'Hmm…yeah' I poured tea into two cups and went and sat down. 'You remembered?'

'Ah yeah, this morning, Smith said he wanted to show me something on his video camera and well, I got a bit of shock…' he coughed…'yeah…'

'What were you thinking?' OK, I just blew up, I was confused.

'Ah, um, I was drunk…' Cid had started to sweat. This wasn't like Cid.

'Of course you were drunk, that's why you did it!' I should calm down, there's something wrong with him…

'No, Shera, I did it because I love you!' He had raised his voice, but he had started to blush. He stood up and went over to the door.

'That's why…' the door clicked shut behind him. Ok, I felt like crap, but I felt good at the same time, he loves me, he said that, he loves me…

I ran my hand through my hair and knocked on his door. I was going to tell him my biggest secret. He opened.

'Uh, Cid, I-I…' I was going to say it. 'I lo…' I was cut off when he grabbed me round the waist and whispered in my ear 'I figured'. He knew, had he guessed. Who cares! He lowered his lips to mine and placed a gentle kiss on them. He pulled away and looked nervous.

'You do love me, don't you, coz if you don't, I haven't got a plan B…' I laughed.

'Yeah, Cid, I love you too' He grinned and I kissed him again.

0000000000

Cid and Shera now have two wonderful children +looks out at 'The Highwind' and 'The Sierra'+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You can now review if you want, oh you can also ignore the part after the 000s, that's just me being crazy!


End file.
